User talk:Kepa5842
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Cerise Hood page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Ever After High Wiki editing guidelines page. You can also check in and hang out with other users at the Wiki Community HQ! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Parrotbeak (talk) 20:22, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Keps Hey Keps i have to tell you about something imprtant, but privately. So when will you be in the MH chat tomorrow? Captain Frosty (talk) 06:39, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Ey. It's no biggie, but thanks anyway ^_^ I just wanted to benefit this place better is all. We need some staff anyway. I'm only an Admin until Comic-Con anyway - I gotta prove myself to Parro I'm awesome enough to keep the title. Little Anonymous Darling (talk) 21:04, June 3, 2013 (UTC) X3 Thanks for believing in me, chica. *huggles* Little Anonymous Darling (talk) 21:07, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Oh thank you so much.Your username cute too. :) haiz Can't. Chat spazzes out for me and I have no idea why. But we can talk from here :) What's been going on w/ you? Little Anonymous Darling (talk) 17:27, September MAKES SENSE XD Me? Nothing. Just talking w/ le bestie slash arguing with her about how the new Hunger Games movie, Catching Fire, is more exciting than the new HP movie and thinking about whether or not I should write, listen to music or both :P Little Anonymous Darling (talk) 19:31, September 12, 2013 (UTC)r 12, 2013 (UTC) meh :P now i'm just being lazy and playing at tetris at 5:02 am. while eating cheerios. and trying to figure out if today is lucky or unlucky for me. anyway, did anything important happen while i was AWOL? i know i missed more than a few things, but i'm pretty sure i caught up on most of it. then again, can't be sure >_> Little Anonymous Darling (talk) 09:03, September 13, 2013 (UTC) scoff it was only the summertime >_> <_< Little Anonymous Darling (talk) 19:00, September 13, 2013 (UTC) hey this is better than nothing, right? :D and yeah, i *could* get on skype if i wanted, but then i would never be allowed on online ever again, so... yeah. anything exciting going on w/ you? :P Little Anonymous Darling (talk) 19:45, September 13, 2013 (UTC) reply nah, nothing exciting :P going to the mall today (clothes shopping, not doll shopping, so i don't really care). ...your avi is freaking me out ._. Little Anonymous Darling (talk) 09:47, September 23, 2013 (UTC) guuuuuurl get yoself in the MH chat i miss talking to you :c Little Anonymous Darling (talk) 16:42, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Chat Behavior Hey there, it's Toni~ I got a report from Mojojo saying that you were cursing in chat, and what you were saying kinda prevented her from wanting to join chat. She gave me a report and everything, saying that you, SCK and somebody with the username of Some Random Name were hanging in the chat, and you said some words that made Mojojo uncomfortable. I know that when it's just us you curse, and so do I, so I'm not picking on you or anything, but when it isn't just us and our friends, try to keep it low-key, ok? I'm not taking sides, but I'm believing Mojojo on this one because she doesn't seem like the lying / framing type, plus she said that she has a screenshot to prove it. I know that we're friends, so I'll take it a little easy on you, but this is still nonetheless a warning. Two more, and as applied by the rules, you'll have to be banned. Sorry, but I do have a job I have to be loyal to. ~ ♥ primadonna girl - all i ever wanted was the world ♥ ~ (talk) 13:09, November 25, 2013 (UTC) : She claimed that you dropped an F Bomb - and she would have showed me the screenshot, but well... yeah. Images with foul language and all. Just remember :). : And thanks for not taking it harshly. : ~ ♥ primadonna girl - all i ever wanted was the world ♥ ~ (talk) 18:16, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, thanks Kepa. Yeah, I suppose that I have been harsh and oversensitive ~,~ I'm very sorry. But thanks for being open-minded! :) Mojojojo13579 (talk) 5:33, November 2, 2013. (UTC) i dont know u i dont know uSinisterKittyCat (talk) 00:25, December 13, 2013 (UTC) hi Re: Of course. I will see to it that they get dealt with ASAP. "I'll fight because Eren told me to." ~Vale ♥☁ (talk) 03:47, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Re: Ideas Not a problem at all with throwing in your suggestions. I think you and SCK have really interesting ideas, so it would be great for us, as a community, to listen to them. I'm totally down with ideas one and two. Since we're sister wikis with the MHWiki, the initial idea was to follow around the same format of it. However, I think it's time we change that rule. I suppose we should plan how the intros are going to look once we add the new sections, so please feel free to give your thoughts. As for idea three, I might have to think a way around to make it happen. You see, the new infoboxes are under Wikia format and it might take a while to get all of the new information on the infoboxes. I'll keep this one on hold for now, and see if it is doable in the future if there are any advancements. Thank you for weighing in. "I'll fight because Eren told me to." ~Vale ♥☁ (talk) 07:10, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Funny how I was thinking the same thing about the powerful qualities - in my opinion, I think we should subtly list them instead of write "on the EAH website, Holly's bio states that she is intelligent and enthusiastic". The powerful qualities do fit nicely with the theme of the series, so it'd be best if we put them out there. "I'll fight because Eren told me to." ~Vale ♥☁ (talk) 07:39, December 22, 2015 (UTC) For the character intros, I think what we can do is aim for a simple yet informative description of the character. That being, cutting down some information and leave it easy to follow. There is an option of moving some content off the intros to the personality subsections, however. I've published the Apple revision and although, it's mostly content-heavy on the personality subsection, I guess they needed something extra other than a bland description; the powerful qualities have been noted as well. On that note, please message me if you would like to add anything else, or if you have any other suggestions. "I'll fight because Eren told me to." ~Vale ♥☁ (talk) 16:24, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Ooh, almost forgot about the hobbies subsection. They're placed under "Character". As I'm not completely sure with what you have in mind, I left Cedar and Apple's descriptions blank for now and I can write up drafts for the hobbies, in which anyone can collaborate in. Although, I feel like we shouldn't add that section to the newly introduced characters i.e. Justine, Meeshell, etc. since we don't know them very well yet. If you can come up with hobbies for the new characters though, that's totally fine with me. Here's the direct link to the hobbies draft page. Not all of them have been briefly filled out yet, so I'll add more detail in them tomorrow. "I'll fight because Eren told me to." ~Vale ♥☁ (talk) 17:17, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Character page Give it a try and see how it looks. Usually, we keep the books in the same section, though I suppose if it's too much content then the page would look kind of cluttered. "I'll fight because Eren told me to." ~Vale ♥☁ (talk) 01:47, December 25, 2015 (UTC) dragon games ravendolll? i saw that you said you wanted the raven queen dragon doll game & IDK if you have it yet but I have it on my ebay pg, i could send you a PRiVATE offer so you would olnly have to pay ..99c cents s/h..bc i kno they sell it out quickly :) so if you don't havethe doll, look meup on ebay!!!! I have oo many EAH dolls..I have Holy O Hair too.. & I have Darlng, she is the *only* one deboxed, id love to giv you a deal A LOT OFEAH DOLLS!!! HI MY HAT-TASTIC DOLLS!! I DON'T KNOW IF YOU GUYS COLLECT THE EVER AFTER HIGH DOLLS (OR HAVE EBAY.PAYPAL) BUT IF YOYU DO - HAVE OBER 40* EAH DOLLS! ANDFOR SUPER CHEAP TOO :) ''' '''DOLLS I HAVE: (AND A ** AFTER THIER NAME MEANS I'VE OPENED IT & PUT IT STRAIGHT TO MY DISPLAY CASE- NEVER PLAYED WITH, LOOKS JUST LIKE IF SHE WAS IN THE BOX ALL ACCESSORIES INCLUDED) '-DEXTER CHARMING' '-FARRAH GOODFAIRY' '-BUNNY LEBLANC' '-ALISTAR WONDERLAND' '-POPPY 'OHAIR (DARGON GAMES DOLL)' '-RAVEN QUEEN (DRAGON GAMES DOLL)' '-DARLING CHARMING (DARLING CHARMING-DRAGON DOLL**)' '-MIRA SHARDS (EVILQUEEN TEEN DOLL**)' '-MELODY PIPER' '-MADDIE'S HATTASTICTEA PARTY!! (THEY'RE AT LEAST $40 EVERYWHERE I'M SELLING MINE -NiB (NEW IN BOX) SELLING MINE FOR $25-30 & YOU GET A FREE DOLL, OR APPLE WHITES WARDROBE! YOUR CHOICE!' '-2014 SDCC CERISE WOLF DOLL (*ONE OF THE MOST POPULAR DOLLS IN SDCC HISTORY)' '-2015 RAVEN QUEEN DOLL (COMES W/1 HR LONG DVD OFTHEIR WEBISODES + SNEAK PEAK OF THEIR BOOK 'NEXT TO VILLAIN)' '-LEGACY DAYS FOR:ASHLYNN ELLA, DUCHESS SWAN & MADDIE **' '-THRONECOMING DOLLS FOR: RAVEN & APPLE ' '-SPRING UNSPRUNG BRIAR BEAUTY' '-BRIAR;S THRONECOMING DOLL' '-BELLAROSA'S BIRTHDAY PARTY DRESS' '-CHESIRE KITTY' '-GINGER ' '-LIMITED/SPECIAL EDITION OFCOURTLYJESTER' *****I DO VERY LOW PRICING FOR THE DOLLS, 'ALLOWING PEOPLE TO MAKE A OFFER WHICH I USUALLY ACCEPT!! **AND MANNNYY MORE!!!!!!!!** SO IF YOU WOULD LIKE YOU LIKE TO CHECK IT OUT, PLEASEE* LOOK AT MY EBAY PAGE USER NAME:elainw0 <--thats a #0...or email me! Ewong7986@gmail.com I have Jinafire Longfrom Monster high 'ghouls getaway '-limited collection of draculaura (free gift with her)' '-draculaura's sweet 1600'th birthday party doll (comes w/many accessories & a skullette key to open a app game! So likeI said- don't hesitate to check out my ebay page elainw0<--numberzero or email me:Ewong7986@gmail.com' i check my ebay msgs more though :) SCK's ban That, I am just as unsure as you are. Over these past few months, SCK's done nothing but help out. Checking through the block, I see that Parrotbeak blocked SCK, but I'm sure she has a reason behind that. Perhaps I could ask her? "I'll fight because Eren told me to." ~Vale ♥☁ (talk) 22:59, January 24, 2016 (UTC) OC's Hi Kepa, I don't know if you remember me but we were in the special chat together yesterday. I just wanted to show tell you I was right about my characters and EAH's. I made Matthew Aurum(gold), son of King Midas and now they made Amber Midas. I just wanted to tell you that and I bet they will keep doing this, not on purpose but they will. Everafter60 (talk) 16:03, January 31, 2016 (UTC)Everafter60 Cissexism everywhere I have to decline on an immediate ban, but I did leave them a message to showcase what ground they are on and that their next move will decide their fate here. I am also working on a blog post to establish a few groundrules, because we're not really dealing with õnly one person here. After that, I can make counter actions simpler because peeps have been warned. Hang in there! Parrotbeak (talk) 15:59, February 1, 2016 (UTC) I apologize for my post. You might still see the previous edit so I'm really sorry about that. I didn't want to come across as rude or anything. I realized that I didn't write it or word it to the best of my ability or the way that I intended to. I just don't want to see the same hatred projected onto others as others project on the LGBT community. I hope you can understand sort of where I'm coming from. Please forgive me for anything that was incorrect on any level in my original post. Thanks. Osnapiluvari (talk) 02:15, February 2, 2016 (UTC)